Sam Fisher
Samuel "Sam" Fisher is the protagonist of the Splinter Cell series. Fisher is voiced by Michael Ironside in all his appearances. Biography Sam Fisher was a member of Third Echelon, a top secret branch of the National Security Agency. He is 178 cm tall (5 feet 10 inches), weighs 77 kg (170 pounds), has black, slightly graying hair, and green eyes. As an expert in the art of stealth and concealment, Fisher is the first person recruited into the "Splinter Cell" program. He is also trained in the Israeli hand-to-hand combat system of Krav Maga. Sam Fisher was born on March 25 or August 8th, 1957 in Towson, Maryland. Fisher attended a military boarding school shortly after his parents had died. While stationed at the U.S. Air Force Base in Germany during the 1980s, he met and later married Regan Burns. Sam and Regan were divorced after the birth of their child, Sarah. Personality As a covert agent of the U.S. government, Fisher approaches his targets with a gruff, no-nonsense manner, but has a light-hearted relationship with his acquaintances and even with his momentary hostages. A political realist, Fisher maintains a cynical, jaded and sarcastic sense of humor about the covert, illegal, and often morally ambiguous nature of his work. Fisher is highly loyal and a staunch believer in the ideals his work ultimately protects. He is quickly angered by the casual slaughter of civilians or unarmed military personnel by his enemies because he attempts to uphold what he believes is "right". Fisher has a dark sense of humor during his missions, which is his way of dealing with the tension that he feels during a stealth operation. He is an extremely competent and experienced operative, he is also keenly aware of his own limitations and mortality, and thus he uses humor to help keep himself calm in the frequent dangerous situations he is often ordered into. Appearances Splinter Cell Sam Fisher is introduced as an agent of the National Security Agency, where he is recruited into the "Splinter Cell" program as the first agent. Fisher travels around the world to investigate the disappearance of two CIA agents, Robert Blaustein and Alice Madison. Fisher is first dispatched to T'blisi, Georgia, following the last known location of the two agents. During his investigation, in other parts of the world, he uncovers a campaign of synthetic ethnic cleansing and mass murder of the neighboring Muslim population. Fisher discovers that a nuclear suitcase bomb, codenamed the ARK, has been brought to the United States. He assassinates the Georgian president and the person responsible for the mass murder of the neighboring Muslim population at his presidential palace. This puts an end to the information crisis that the Georgian president, Kombayn Nikoladze, and stops detonation of the ARK. Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow Sam Fisher is sent into East Timor to secure the United States embassy that was recently attacked by an Indonesian militia, called the Darah Dan Doa, led by Suhadi Sadono. Fisher travels around many areas of the world to learn about how the Darah Dan Doa attacks. Fisher uncovers Sadono's scheme, known as "Pandora Tomorrow", by placing a series of biological bombs, codenamed the ND133. He learns about the ND133s with the help of one of his longtime friends and comrades, Douglas Shetland. Fisher manages to capture Suhadi Sadono, but learns that a rogue CIA agent, Norman Soth, is still trying to use the smallpox virus to get revenge on the United States government. Fisher is able to kill Soth and his guards, which are disguised as maintenance workers, and locates the ND133 in the Los Angeles International Airport. Fisher disguises himself as a maintenance worker and places the bomb behind two police officers, who are able to disarm the bomb with a bomb squad. ''Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory Sam Fisher is dispatched to locate Bruce Morgenholt, a computer programmer who worked on deciphering Phillip Masse's algorithms. Morgenholt was captured by a Peruvian separatist group called "The People's Voice", led by Hugo Lacerda. Morgenholt was killed by electroshock torture. Fisher is also unsuccessful in stopping the release of the Masse Kernels. Fisher is brought aboard the Maria Narcissa, which Hugo Lacerda had left aboard. Fisher is given orders to assassinate Hugo Lacerda and track the weapon deliveries so they can find out who they are dealing with. Fisher eventually learns that the entire war between North and South Korea, Japan, and China had been planned by Displace International, a PMC company ran by Sam's longtime friend and comrade, Douglas Shetland. Displace used the Masse Kernels gained from Zherkhezi to hijack North Korea's missile systems and sink the USS Walsh, in order to draw the United States into a war. Third Echelon sends Fisher to spy on a meeting between Shetland and Shetland's unknown accomplices, who are shown to be the Information Self Defense Force. Amidst the chaos of the a firefight between Displace International and the Information Self Defense Force, Fisher pursues Shetland to the roof. Shetland questions Fisher whether he'd shoot a friend for the security of the United States to which Fisher either does, or uses his combat knife to kill Shetland with Fisher saying that he wouldn't shoot a friend. The Information Self Defense Force had gained the Masse Kernels from Displace, shortly before the firefight, Fisher is dispatched to its headquarters. The Masse Kernels are being used as leverage by Admiral Otomo of the Information Self Defense Force to get into Japan to place it under an Imperial rule. As Fisher infiltrates the lowest levels of the headquarters, Otomo is preparing to commit seppuku, so he not be withheld by the United States government. Sam is able to capture Otomo before he commits seppuku, thus ending the East Asian Crisis. ''Splinter Cell: Double Agent After the East Asian Crisis, Fisher was dispatched to an Icelandic geothermal plant with John Hodges. The mission is aborted afterwards and Fisher is informed that his daughter, Sarah has died from an accident with a drunk driver. Fisher then accepts the rank of nonofficial cover operative; Lambert thought that giving him this status would help refocus. Fisher is placed in Ellsworth Penitentiary in Kansas, after the National Security Agency stages multiple bank robberies and killings. This is used so Fisher can become a trustful friend of Jamie Washington, a member of John Brown's Army. Often abbreviated as JBA, John Brown's Army is terrorist organization that is thought to have experimental Red Mercury bombs. Emile Dufrainse, the leader of the JBA, tells Fisher to execute Cole Yeager, the pilot of a helicopter that Jamie and Fisher took to escape from prison, at their headquarters. After either executing Yeager or not, Fisher is dispatched by the JBA to take over a Russia oil tanker. He is quickly flown to the Jin Mao Hotel in Shanghai. Fisher records a conversation between Emile and a Pakistan nuclear scientist, Dr. Aswat, for CIA agent Hisham Hamza. Carson Moss, another member of the JBA, radios Fisher to take Dr. Aswat's notes. With Dr. Aswat's notes and Red Mercury, the JBA constructs a bomb and sends Fisher to Cozumel, Mexico to test it out on a cruise ship. Once planted, Fisher can either avoid detonation of the bomb, which makes Emile kill Enrica Villablanca, Fisher's contact during the mission, or detonate the bomb killing over thousands. Fisher is told by his National Security Agency's operators to bug the meeting in Kinshasha between Emile, Alejandro Takfir and Massoud Ibn-Yussif. After which, returns to the headquarters, where he is told to execute Irving Lambert. Faced with deciding over the death of Lambert to keep his cover or killing Jamie Washington, who is present with them, which places Fisher as a traitor and the JBA on high-alert. When Fisher arrives at the labs in the headquarters, he finds Emile and guards protecting the Red Mercury bomb placed within. Once disarmed, a SWAT team drops in, while Fisher is still labeled a fugitive. One of three endings can happen from here, where Fisher either escapes on a stolen Coast Guard boat, where he finds Carson Moss, who must be subdued and another Red Mercury bomb. Fisher gets off the boat as it is being destroyed. The second ending leads to Fisher being arrested with counts of murder and conspiracy. Fisher escapes and is on the run before he is brought in for his trial. The final ending leads to Fisher being captured, but throwing a smoke grenade down and escaping. Splinter Cell: Essentials After the JBA Crisis, Fisher became a fugitive and had to sneak into the graveyard to visit his daughter's grave. Fisher is arrested, taken into custody and interrogated. During this time, Fisher recalls past events and missions. Many of the events showcase Fisher's past, such as a solo rescue to save his commander while he was Navy SEAL. Other events showcase his time as a Splinter Cell agent, such as the infiltration of an oil rig (a recreation of a mission from Splinter Cell). Fisher eventually admits that he had killed his handler, Colonel Irving Lambert. However, Fisher steals the evidence and escapes in the end. Splinter Cell: Conviction Sam Fisher had been discharged prior to the events of the game and has gone to Valetta, Malta. Anna Grímsdóttir, nicknamed Grim, tells Fisher that a group of people are attempting to kill him. After interrogating their leader, he learns that Andri Kobin was responsible for the death of his daughter. Third Echelon agents drop in and take Fisher to Price Airfield in Virginia. Fisher, with Grim's assistance, is able to escape Price Airfield and goes to the Washington Monument to meet Victor Coste, a Gulf War comrade. It is revealed that Fisher was tortured after being captured in an ambush. At the Washington Monument, Fisher receives EMP devices from Coste and details about the PMC working with Third Echelon. Fisher heads off to White Box, which Black Arrow, the PMC with Third Echelon, is using to get EMP technology. After leaving White Box, Fisher heads to the Lincoln Memorial to get an audio recording of a discussion between Tom Reed, the new director of Third Echelon, and Lucius Galliard, the CEO of Black Arrow. Fisher learns about a group called "Megiddo" from an interrogation of Lucius Galliard and goes to Third Echelon to recover equipment and data from Tom Reed's computers. At Third Echelon, Fisher finds Kobin again and interrogates him again for more information about the EMP bombs and his daughter, who Fisher found out to be alive at White Box. Kobin directs Fisher to Grim's office, to which Grim agrees that what he would find out is for the best. Fisher is enraged to find out that Lambert had been lying to him about Sarah's death. Fisher heads to the Michigan Avenue Reservoir, where the EMP bomb that is going to hit Sarah's apartment is located. After taking out the bomb, with assistance from Victor Coste, Fisher heads to the White House. Grim devises a plan to get him near Reed. She shoots Fisher in the shoulder and takes his equipment. Once the Third Echelon agents have been dispatched by both Grim and Fisher, he interrogates Reed, learning that Reed was the reason that Lambert had needed to fake Sarah's death. Victor Coste is shown in a Black Arrow interrogation facility, where Coste explains that Fisher had loved him "like a brother". Victor Coste than explains the importance of family, saying "Brother. That's family, right?". After an explosion, it is implied that Fisher broke in to get Coste out. Category:Protagonists